


You're like a dog

by patpat325



Series: Ereriweek [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patpat325/pseuds/patpat325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is alone and decides to play with his four legged friend!<br/>Cannon universe Ereri/Riren for ereriweek day 2: laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like a dog

“Sit…sit…SIT-Good boy!” Eren said enthusiastically to the crossbred military dog that was his best friend for the past five years. He was now twenty years old, the only cadet left from the 104th trainee squad after so many failed missions to reclaim wall Maria. Even Armin and Mikasa were lost.

 He knelt down and patted the dog on the head as a reward “Sorry boy, captain said no extra treats because you’re getting fat!” He exclaimed the last word and lightly pushed the dog over onto its back to rub its belly. Giggles and laughs escaped the young brunette’s mouth as the dog wiggled itself all over the floor.

“Aw haha you’re such a good dog” He sighed and pulled the dog into a warm embrace. “I wish my friends could meet you” He buried his head in the light brown puffy fur. Wait. What is this? Eren’s head snapped up and he eyed the dog suspiciously.

“Sit” He commanded in a stern voice which made the dog wince and immediately obey. Eren ran a hand through the somewhat….clean fur checking for any dirt or mud that would usually cling to the dog. There was nothing.

  _Maybe he’s gone into a river….no_

“I swear rivers only make you smellier, did someone give you a bath?” He let out a chuckle. The dog stopped momentarily and stared at his master as if waiting to pounce on prey.

“W-what?” Eren cursed at himself for stuttering in front of a damn dog. He had this problem with the captain already. The dog shot up out of its sitting position and leaped for Eren’s face starting to lick at it furiously.

“Okay okay!” Eren laughed, trying to block the sudden attack “You liked your bath then didn’t you eh?”

“Of course he did, who wouldn’t” A deep voice came through the door behind the little scene.

“O-oh!” Eren panicked slightly and pushed the dog off with a bit of force to stand up and salute. “I’m sorry captain, I was just…”His words trailed off as Levi chuckled. His chuckle turning into a sincere laugh.

“When will you stop addressing me so formally when we’re alone?” The raven smiled and walked over to the dog.

“I’m sorry it’s….it’s a habit because I don’t know if you are alone or not-“He was cut off by another sweet sound of a laugh. Giving excuses won’t do anything so might as well just relax. He knelt down closely to the raven captain and smiled at him.

Levi looked up from petting the dog into bright green orbs. “What is it” He queried with a smirk.

“Nothing” The brunette chuckled “Thank you for bathing him”

“I was doing myself a favour, since he sleeps in the same room as you” Levi paused for a moment and looked down at the goofy expression on the mongrel’s face. “I’d have to deal with the smell far too much” He finished and Eren laughed. The dog bolted up again and placed both paws on the titan shifters knees. Eren started mumbling protests but in the end just ended up enjoying the clean puff of fur that was in his face.

Levi eyed the brunette “I’m glad you didn’t forget how to laugh” He said in a soft, calm voice.

Eren’s laugh seized and for a brief moment, regret conjured up in his stomach which was quickly replaced with resolve. “There’s no point in mourning over the past, I decided to just move on because” He moved the dog’s head out of his view and looked the amazed Levi straight in the eyes. “There are still good things left for me here and I don’t want to waste them” He smiled warmly at the proud look on Levi’s face.

Levi didn’t say anything straight away; he was admiring the wild green orbs that flashed with determination and happiness, surprisingly directed at the raven himself.

The short captain got up and motioned for the dog to get off Eren with a hand wave. Eren groaned

laughter and this is what they both needed right now. and glared at the  _ever-so-obedient_  military dog.

“He doesn’t do it when I ask him-“Eren stopped mid-sentence as a pair of soft lips made contact with his forehead. Not long after that a seductive, lustful whisper reached his ears.

“It’s very convenient that you’re in such a good mood” Levi let a pale hand travel up Eren’s shirt and two fingers hooked themselves onto the laces at the top of it.

Eren felt heat travel north and south as he gulped in anticipation.

“The kitchen needs cleaning”

Shock washed over the tan skinned male. His cheeks automatically reverted back to their normal colour and soon, his dumbfound expression morphed into a wide grin.

“Pffft, right, I’m on it  _sir_ ” the boy laughed in a mocking, sarcastic way but Levi only smiled as he knew that Eren would definitely follow his orders. The relaxing cleaning sessions were always filled with laughter and that's what they need the most right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the roll with these drabbles! omg I need to get back to my fan fiction it's been 5 weeks I'm sorry.


End file.
